A Broken Wing
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: I thought I should tell you my side of the story and my background. Maybe if I told them before hand, then I wouldn't be in such a big mess. But like always a story needs to start somewhere. I started mine there, but the main one I want you to know begins on the day I moved to Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue! I honestly have no clue where this came from! I just thought of it and wrote it down. Hope you like it!**

Kikyo and I are twins, but we don't get along. AT ALL. When we were eight, a boy came between us. He freaked me out and hit me a few times. When I told her this, she told me I needed to stop lying. This made me cry and I ran. I ended up at the river. I loved it. It became my hiding place when _they_ were at home. My little brother, Souta, ran to the river one day Because _he _hit Souta. I was only eleven, Souta was only seven. I got so mad. I went home. Kikyo was crying because _he_ stabbed our mom and grandpa. Then Kikyo yelled at me saying it was my fault. And I believe it still to this day. I ran back to the river with my mother's crimson blood on my shirt and hands, and tears streaming down my face. I grabbed Souta's hand and ran. Just ran. We ran for hours until I came another river a few miles away. Souta asked me what we were going to do. I didn't know, and I told him that. I washed him and myself at the river. Around that time, I heard crying from someone other than Souta and me. It was Shippo, and he was only four. His father was just murdered by the thunder brothers. I took his hand and told him he could come with us. He asked me if he could call me mom, and I told him he could. We've been going place to place ever since. I learned how to grow up _and _take care of kids when I was eleven. I was so scared, but now I'm used to it. I also learned how to get money. Don't freak out, I'm not a whore nor do I steal, but I can work. So I have a ten year-old "son", and I also take care of my thirteen year-old brother. I haven't seen Kinky-ho, I mean Kikyo, since then. Oh! I forgot to tell you what we look like! Kikyo and I have long black hair. My hair is wavy, and hers is pencil straight. I haven't seen her since I was eleven, but if I remember correctly she has straight forward brown eyes. I have big round innocent blue eyes. I, personally, don't think I'm pretty. Shippo has long hair that is always in a bun with a blue ribbon. I usually tie it up because he's lazy. Souta has short black hair. I cut his hair too. I'm seventeen now. I thought I should tell you my side of the story and my background. Maybe if I told them before hand, then I wouldn't be in such a big mess. But like always a story needs to start somewhere. I started mine there, but the main one I want you to know begins on the day I moved to Tokyo.

* * *

And so I'll start my story:

Oh, My name's Kagome. Souta, Shippo, and I are moving to a new town. And on the day after tomorrow, I'm going to SHS (Shikon High School). Souta's going to SMS (Shikon Middle School), and Shippo's going to SES (Shikon Elementary School). The SHS, SMS, and SES are schools for demons, half-demons, mikos, monks, demon slayers (which I still don't get why you would u demons and demon _slayers_ in the same schools), and humans. I'm a miko. Actually in my family spiritual powers run deep in our blood. Because we are descendants of Midoriko. Of course I won't tell anybody. They wouldn't believe me. Shippo is a full fox demon. He can do demon magic really well. Souta is just a regular human. He's adopted. After she found out that she couldn't have any more kids, she went to an adoption center. When my mom saw how much he looked like us, she adopted him. I'm staying in this town until I graduate. I probably won't go to college. Instead I'll just get a job, and make sure Shippo and Souta get through school.

At least that was the plan. Then, well, as my mother used to say _shit happens._

**That's the end of the prologue! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**To those who read my other stories: I am continuing them. I've just been a little busy. For example it took my a week just to type this. But I will have time this week for them, and I will have them up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

"Shippo, it doesn't matter you have to have a seat belt on," I tell him.

"But, Mom, me and Souta have to share a seat and it's hurting me!" he whines. Let me explain. We're moving, so the back seat and the trunk are full of stuff. I may have lived without a parent taking care of me, but my old job was at a restaurant. They let Shippo, Souta, and I eat there free of charge, so we ate there, and I bought a car.

"I know, Sweetie," I say, "We're almost there."

"Yay!" he yells.

"Shh, Souta's sleeping," I say making a left turn.

"Sorry," he says.

"It's okay," I park in my new drive way, "We're here any way."

"YES!" he screams. He unbuckles the seat belt. Opens the door, making Souta almost fall out, runs to the door, runs back to the lawn, and starts cheering and spinning around like a retard. And you know what Souta does? He joins him. And all this happened before I even got the chance to shut the car off. I shake my head. I start putting boxes in the house. The boys don't help. They're to busy making dirt angels.

Finally I'm done putting boxes in the house. I did it alone. It's now 6:00pm. I only started around 5:00pm, so I'm good. I walk in the kitchen, and start making food. Today is Monday. I have the week pretty much planned out. Well at least I have tomorrow planned out. Tomorrow I'm going to look for a job with Shippo and Souta with me. Then I'll go to Wal-Mart and get some food and other things we need. Then we'll head up to the mall and get a couple of outfits for all three of us. Then we'll come home and unpack. So much fun. Note the Sarcasm.

* * *

"Done," I say as I finish the food. I put it on the table. Then I walk out side to find the boys. They weren't in the yard. Where did they go?

"WOW!" I hear Shippo's and Souta's voice. I look over to the house next door. There were six people on the yard. Two of which were my son and little brother. Two looked like demon slayers. One looked like a monk, and one is definitely a half demon. I walk over.

"Shippo, Souta," I say as I come behind them.

"SHIT!" Souta yells, "Can you make some noise when you walk? I almost had a heart attack!"

"Souta," I say, he flinchs, "Language."

"Sorry," he says.

"Why did flinch?" I ask.

"Because, mommy," Shippo begins, "You are very scary."

"Mommy?" a girl with black hair says. She has her long straight hair in a pony tail. Now that I'm closer I can tell she has pink eyeshadow on, and a two tailed cat on her lap.

"Yes, I'm his mother," I say.

"He's a full demon isn't he?" the monk asks. He has black hair in a small pony tail.

"He is," I say.

"Then how does he come into the picture?" the half-demon asks. He has long white hair with cute doggy ears. He's wearing a red kimono He's pretty cute.

"I'm _obviously _adopted," Shippo says.

"But aren't you like sixteen?" a mini demon slayer says.

"No, I'm seventeen," I answer then I turn to Shippo and Souta, "As much as I love to chat about my past, we gotta go."

"Why?" Shippo says.

"We wanna stay and play," Souta says.

"Well," I start, "You have to get up early tomorrow for one. For two you have to unpack your rooms which you haven't picked yet. Then we have to do a whole lot of running tomorrow."

"So?" they say together.

"Okay, let me try this the easier way," I sigh, "Because. I. Said. So."

"She takes the fun out of everything," Souta says shaking his head.

"Yeah, just like I could 'accidentally' drop the box with your Xbox in it," I say.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Souta says then runs inside.

"Wow," Shippo says, "He hears one thing about his Xbox and he's gone."

"Yeah," I agree, "He does know that the Xbox belonged to our old landlord's son's wife's cousin twice removed?"

"You're making my head hurt again!" Shippo yells and runs inside.

"I love doing that," I smile, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to stop the argument that will start in a minutes." They look at me confused, but I just walk in.

"SOUTA PUT THAT CHAIR DOWN!"

* * *

I lay down. That was hard. Souta and Shippo chose a room after dinner. We unpacked some stuff, and it was absolute hell. I hate moving. I really do, but we have to keep running. Shippo and Souta are sleeping here tonight.

"Mom," Shippo says, "I don't want to move again."

"Neither do I, Sis," Souta says.

"Sit down." They do. "We aren't moving again for a while. I'm gonna finish High School then we might move one more time until you both finish high school, okay?"

"Do you promise?" Shippo asks.

"You know I can't do that," I say, "You never know what might happen." Souta yawns. "Let's get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, mom," Shippo says, "But this time can we put a muzzle on Souta, he snores."

"I do not!" Souta yells, "You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"BOYS!" They look at me, "You both snore. Now go brush your teeth."

"Your mean," they both whine.

"I know," I say, "Now go." So they go. I make the bed. It's a queen sized. My sheets were silk and black. A present from my old boss's daughter's boyfriend who was really nice. My covers are black with skulls all over them because who doesn't love skulls? That's as bad as saying you don't like anime or making someone go down with a word. I wish I could do that.

"Mom we're done," Shippo says.

"Alright get into bed." They layed down. I layed down in the middle.

"Tell us a story!" Souta says.

"Which one?" I ask.

"The one about the pharaoh's son who fell in love with the thief king's sister!" Shippo says.

"This one again? Alright," I take a breath, "One day a pretty young maiden with hair blacker than a raven's wing and eyes bluer than the Nile was walking through the street. She had the most beautiful smile, but she never smiled. She always smirked. Like her brother. They were alike in attitude, but not in looks. But that comes later. Well, she was walking through the town next to the palace. The prince saw her. He looked into her eyes. He felt something and couldn't turn away. As he saw her leave, he decided to follow her. She went to the Nile River. She knew he was following her." Well, they're asleep. I smile and turn my Sons of Anarchy lamp off. I close my eyes and let the darkness come over me.

* * *

"SOUTA GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE NOW!"

"NO!"

A normal morning! Yay. Note the sarcasm.

"Souta give him back his shoe." I say sitting up.

"BUT MOM-"

"If you want breakfast, give it back to him," I say. I get up and rub my eyes. I stand up and look at the clock. Only 9:00. Gosh, these kids are going to be the death of me. "Get ready and meet me down stairs for breakfast." I walk down stair and make cereal. As I set the cereal down, they come downstairs. "Okay I'm gonna get ready. You guys eat."

"Yes mom," Shippo says.

"Okay sissy," Souta says.

I walk upstairs. I got in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. Then I get dressed in dark jeans and a plain blue shirt. I walk downstairs.

"You guys done eating?" I ask.

"Yeah," They say at the same time.

"Ready to go job hunting?" I ask.

"No," they say.

"It's either that or you can go to school."

"You know, Shippo, I love job hunting," Souta says.

"Souta I couldn't agree with you more!"

And we march to the car. I hope I find a good job!

**That's the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews**

**To: I love snowy owls: This happens next!**

**To: P.M.M: Thank you! Here's more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second chapter! Sorry, it took so long. My old computer crashed **** It took me forever to get all my documents back. Well here's the next chapter!**

_Recap:_ _"If you want breakfast, give it back to him," I say. I get up and rub my eyes. I stand up and look at the clock. Only 9:00. Gosh, these kids are going to be the death of me. "Get ready and meet me down stairs for breakfast." I walk down stair and make cereal. As I set the cereal down, they come downstairs. "Okay I'm gonna get ready. You guys eat."_

_"Yes mom," Shippo says._

_"Okay sissy," Souta says._

_I walk upstairs. I got in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. Then I get dressed in dark jeans and a plain blue shirt. I walk downstairs. _

_"You guys done eating?" I ask._

_"Yeah," They say at the same time._

_"Ready to go job hunting?" I ask._

_"No," they say._

_"It's either that or you can go to school."_

_"You know, Shippo, I love job hunting," Souta says._

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Job**

* * *

Kagome's,

"Thanks anyway," I told the manager of this restaurant, "Come on Shippo, Souta."

"That's the tenth place that turned you down," Shippo says.

"Let's not dwell on that," I say, "You guys want to go to that café?" I point to the café across the street.

"Yeah!" Souta says excitedly.

We walk across the street and walk into the café.

"Table for three?" a boy asks. At least I think it's a boy. "My name is Jakotsu, welcome to the Band of Seven Café."

"Thank you," I say, "And yes a table for three."

"I'm sorry at the moment we are completely full."

"It's okay," I say with a smile, "Come on Souta, Shippo."

"You can sit with me," I turn to see a girl with long black hair. She's older than me, and she's really beautiful. "I'm sitting by myself, and I would love some company."

"Okay," I smile. We walk over and sit by her.

"I'm Izayoi," she says with a smile.

"I'm Kagome," I say. I point to Shippo, "This is Shippo, and this is Souta," pointing to Souta.

"Nice to meet you all," she says.

"Same to you," I say.

* * *

We talk for a while she's awesome. Simply put. She reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger on it. She stopped smiling though. Now it's this smirk. I like it. If I meet a guy who could smirk like that, I'd be putty in his hands.

"Mommy, can I use the bathroom?" Shippo asks.

"Souta take him to the bathroom," I say.

"'Kay sis," he says and they go the bathroom.

"So what were you doing before you got here?" Izayoi asks.

"Job hunting," I say.

"What about your parents?" she asks.

"I don't have any," I say sadly, "I only have Shippo and Souta."

"How bad do you need a job?"

"Not enough to become a prostitute, but really bad."

"Could you be a secretary?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I say.

"My husband's old secretary was trying to flirt with him," she explains, "Not only is she fired, but she's also in the hospital. So he needs a new one. You think you could handle it?"

"Sure," I say.

"You have school right?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. Souta and Shippo come to my side.

"Then you start tomorrow, four to ten. Weekends, eight am to ten pm."

"Yes ma'am." I stood up, "We have to go. Thanks. I know who you remind me of now."

"Who?" she asks.

"My mom." With that Souta, Shippo and I walk out of the café and head to the store.

* * *

"OMG! I GOT A JOB!" I celebrate as we walk in Hot Topic.

"Calm yourself," Souta says. We've been shopping for a while. They got clothes so now it's my turn.

In the end I got three skirts, three short, three pants, one dress, and nine shirts.

"Hey isn't that Kohaku?" Shippo asks.

"KOHAKU!" Souta shouts. Said demon slayer, who was on my lawn, turns around, smiles, then walks over leaving the other demon slayer alone.

"Hey guys!" Kohaku says with a smile, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sis needs clothes," Souta says.

"This is her favorite store," Shippo says.

"You must be Kagome, right?" Kohaku asks, "I'm Kohaku nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Kohaku!" the other demon slayer comes over and says, "Don't do that! For all I know you could've been kidnapped!"

"Don't worry," Shippo says.

"Yeah, the kidnappers would pay you to take him back," Souta says. The other demon slayer and I laugh. That's when she notices me.

"Hey you're my new neighbor, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, my name's Kagome," I say.

"The name's Sango. You hungry? Come on dinner's on me."

* * *

During dinner, Sango and me well we became best friends. We instantly clicked. We already decided that we are going to hang out at school tomorrow. Currently I'm at home with my brother and son. We are unpacking.

"Put that one in the living room and that box in your bedroom," I tell Souta.

"Why this one's my Xbox shouldn't this one go into my room?" he asks.

"No because then we would never see you so it goes in the living room," I say, "Shippo is your room done?"

"Yes, come and see it mommy!"

I walk into his room. The walls are plain white. The carpet is a dark green. His favorite curtains with a fox pattern on them are on the windows. He has a dresser with a Bamboo pattern. He has a wooden stand next to his single bed with an alarm clock on it. His bedding has an animal print on it. His toys are all over the floor. But it's his room. If he keeps it clean is up to him. I walk over to him and kiss his fore head.

"Time to go to bed," I say.

"Okay mommy, love you," he says as he gets under the covers.

"Love you too." I turn out his light and walk to Souta new room. His room is entirely blue. The carpet, the bedding, the curtains, and even the walls are all blue. Video games and CD's were all over the place. Figures one day here and already both of their rooms are a mess. I walk to my room and lay down. Tomorrow school and a job. I'm going to have to thank Izayoi again. Well, I hope tomorrow won't be horrible.

**That's the end of chapter two! I hope you liked it! Sadly no one reviewed **** so I can answer them.**

**Please review.**


End file.
